


Hanamaru Break

by Sakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Come Eating, Come Shot, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Just slightly, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Urination, Vaginal Sex, just like my soul, this is really dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurauchi/pseuds/Sakurauchi
Summary: DiaMaru sex turns into a Hanamaru Gangbang. ♡





	Hanamaru Break

**Author's Note:**

> This starts with heavy DiaMaru and then turns into a dirty gangbang because im horny and have no shame. I hope you enjoy. ♡

How did it come to this? 

Hanamaru questioned her current situation. She was currently restrained. Her wrists were tied up to the frame of the bed and her eyes were covered with a blindfold. Hanamaru’s heart started beating faster thanks to something else as well. She was completely naked. Hanamaru’s figure was small and beautiful. Her long hair fell behind her back and some bangs spread over her large tits. She had breasts that anyone would desire to do things to and they were adorned by pink nipples which were now rock solid. 

She knew there was no point to struggling, and she didn’t really want to. Despite being in this situation, she knew she could trust the person who put her in this predicament.

The student council president, Kurosawa Dia, just finished undressing herself. Her beautiful figure was adorned by long and dark glossy hair. In contrast to her small breasts, Dia’s cock was big, thick and hard. 

Hanamaru wondered: what was Dia doing right now? Was she undressing? What she preparing something? Her thoughts then moved to something much simpler: Dia’s cock. She had the chance to experience it beforehand many times now and she couldn’t get enough of it. She wanted to use her tongue and taste Dia’s shaft, to suck the precum off her tip and taste it. It didn’t matter which of her holes she used, she just wanted Dia inside her. 

“Hanamaru.” Dia finally spoke. “Do you remember why you are here?”

“Why… I’m here?” She still felt very absentminded and couldn’t answer Dia’s question properly. 

“Because your stamina is too low. It is affecting our performance so we need to help you improve.”

“I remember now, zura.”

“That being said, I apologize. In order to build your stamina I’m doing this from the start, if it hurts please bear with it.” 

Hanamaru still felt a little lost but she was starting to remember. Dia had dragged her here after scolding her. The next thing she felt were her legs being spread out by Dia. Hanamaru stopped breathing with anticipation of what was to come and let out a squeal once she felt Dia’s tip slapping against her entrance. 

Dia held her shaft with her hand and guided her tip against Hanamaru’s slit. Hanamaru’s entrance was a little wet thanks to the anticipation, but not wet enough to take on penetration so easily. Dia was well aware of this, but she didn’t care. She started pushing her cock inside Hanamaru. Her shaft became squeezed by Hanamaru’s tight walls. Forcing herself inside was more difficult than expected. Hanamaru felt as though there was no way Dia’s length would fit inside, but there is no concept of defeat in the Kurosawa household. Dia forced her way in one go, ravaging Hanamaru’s insides as she forced her massive length as deep as it could go. 

Hanamaru let out a scream in pain as she was forcibly filled up. She started to struggle, but her wrists were tied tightly. It was no use. 

“It’s okay Hanamaru. I will make you feel good in just a moment. Enduring this is part of your training as well.” Having said this, Dia started to move. She started pulling her cock halfway back before forcing her way in deeply again. Hanamaru let out cries as her insides started getting shaped by Dia’s length. She couldn’t see anything, but she felt the girl’s thick cock entering her dry. 

Hanamaru could barely keep up. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she started crying out louder. But her cries rapidly got mixed with moans. It hurt a lot, but it felt really good. She felt shockwaves hitting her body every time Dia’s length hit her deep inside. 

“Please, more. Please, please, please, give me more, zura!!” She screamed shamelessly. Even now, Dia was trying to be considerate, but this was the signal that Hanamaru was ready for the real thing to begin. 

She crawled on top of Hanamaru’s body and started pounding her harder. Her lips were instantly attracted towards Hanamaru’s tits. Dia’s tongue explored her mounds, tasting them all over. She pushed her fingers into Hanamaru’s mouth while she started licking her hard nipples. Hanamaru didn’t hesitate before she started sucking Dia’s fingers, longing for her taste. Her cock continued pounding her hard but her moans were muffled by Dia’s lips. She kissed Hanamaru forcefully. Her tongue made her way inside Hanamaru’s mouth before the girl could react or open her own. Her senses were all assaulted at once as Dia fucked her hard. Dia tasted Hanamaru’s tongue all over, getting lost in her taste. Her hands groped her big tits as they bounced up and down once Dia raised her intensity. Dia fucked her pussy mercilessly, and Hanamaru could do nothing but receive all of this pleasure. 

Hanamaru gasped for air after Dia released the kiss, but then felt Dia’s arms embracing her tightly. Her big tits rubbed against Dia’s as she forced her cock in and out of her entrance. In contrast to Hanamaru’s loud cries and moans, Dia somehow managed to keep her voice low. Simply breathing heavily and groaning as she compensated by ravaging the girl’s pussy even harder. There was no signal or warning. All Hanamaru could feel was Dia embracing her so hard that she could hardly breathe before she felt Dia’s hot seed filling her up. She could clearly feel Dia’s cock throbbing inside her as it released its load inside her several times. Once Dia pulled out, a large amount of semen poured out of Hanamaru’s pussy. 

Dia let go of Hanamaru and moved closer to take a better look. She spread Hanamaru’s pussy with her fingers and felt her cock getting hard again just from seeing her own seed flowing out of her. Dia felt lured in by their dirty love juices and licked off some of the semen, swallowing it. She couldn’t help but to lick off her semen as it poured out, stroking her own large cock as she did so. 

“It seems like you are ready now.” Dia spoke.

“Ready for what, zura?” Hanamaru then remembered. She had been distracted so her memory was hazy, but Dia had proposed something when she made the plan to increase her stamina. She had agreed because it was Dia proposing it, but she didn’t think it through properly until now. 

She was still not able to see anything or move, but she could feel Dia moving away. She heard her fists knocking against the door and her voice yelling: “You can come in now!”

She then heard the sound of the door opening and more voices entering the room. They were all voices she could recognize. 

A lot of girls entered the room. Just like Dia, they were all already fully undressed and ready.

“It was about time, you sure kept me waiting.” Yoshiko spoke. Her cock was barely smaller than Dia’s. In fact, everyone’s cocks were outstanding. 

“Don’t be so upset.” You refuted. “I even let you suck me off, you know.”

“What matters is that we are here now, so let’s do our best to help Hanamaru.” Kanan spoke cheerful and carefree. She walked towards Hanamaru and untied her wrists. She was able to lift off the girl with ease, after all, her body was full of muscles and she was very strong. Looking at Kanan’s cock, everyone else’s fell short in comparison. If something like that were to go inside Hanamaru, she would absolutely break her. 

Hanamaru remained silent and at a complete loss in this kind of situation. She didn’t struggle as Kanan lifted up her body. She felt all the people in the room getting closer and the anticipation was killing her. 

“Now then, Hanamaru. Let’s begin.” Dia’s voice moved in closer. She felt Dia’s hands reach for her wide hips as they helped spread her legs. She was filled with joy once Dia’s length made its way inside her once again. But then the voice of the girl who was holding her up spoke. 

“I’ll do my best to help you get stamina, you can count on me!” Kanan spoke. She started to position herself. Since Dia’s cock was already starting to pound Hanamaru’s pussy, Kanan had no problem going for her other hole. She started forcing her way into Hanamaru’s asshole. Her insides tightened hard around Kanan’s monster cock as she penetrated her. Hanamaru let out loud screams as Kanan started assaulting her insides. 

Taking Dia and Kanan’s cocks at the same time was beyond stimulating. Dia was already really harsh when fucking her, pounding her pussy deep and hard. But Kanan was a lot more intense. Kanan’s stamina was insane, so she had no problem fucking her a lot harder and faster from the get go. Hanamaru’s big tits bounced up and down like crazy. Her body was already drenched in sweat and she couldn’t stop tears from streaming down her face. 

Kanan then positioned herself better to let the other girls join in. She lied down on the bed while forcing Hanamaru to lie on her back, on top of her. This time Hanamaru felt Kanan’s big tits rub against her back everytime she thrusted hard into her ass. Dia moved accordingly as well, forcing her cock into Hanamaru’s pussy once more, fucking her just as hard as before. 

Thanks to the intensity, her blindfold came undone and fell off. The first thing she was able to see was a large cock just next to her face. It was You’s length who was almost as big as Kanan. 

“I heard you were good at this.” You smiled at her. “Can you show me?”

She sat on top of Hanamaru with her tip right in front of her lips. Hanamaru could barely make out words to respond and carefully nodded in the midst of her cries. She took in You’s length eagerly. Her tongue wrapped around You’s shaft before she started licking it and sucking on it. You’s hips started to move, forcing her cock into Hanamaru’s mouth. Hanamaru could feel You’s length hitting the back of her throat. She could feel herself chocking on it, but she continued to take it all in, sucking on it as much as she could. 

The room was filled with dirty noises. The noise where they connected as Dia and Kanan’s cock pounded her, and her gagging noises mixed with her moans as You fucked her mouth just as hard. 

“Don’t dare to leave me out of this.” Yoshiko moved her cock in closer as well. Hanamaru held it with her hand, her fingers enveloped her shaft. She started stroking Yoshiko who got even harder just by looking at the scene developing before her. Her fingers rubbed her tip before moving to her shaft and stroking her even faster. 

Now that she was able to see, Hanamaru realized there were more people in the room that what she thought at first. Chika stood to her other side with a smile on her face, she was smiling and saying something full of energy, but Hanamaru could not make out her words. She could not understand what she said, but she knew what to do. She used her free hand and started stroking Chika’s cock as well. The more Kanan’s monster cock pounder into her and the harder Dia’s cock ravaged her pussy, the tighter she squeezed the cocks in her hands. 

In the small intervals to breathe that You would give her, she sticked out her tongue, sucking on You’s tip and licking it. You would use her hands to stroke her shaft hard while Hanamaru did this and then she’d start fucking her mouth harder and harder. Hanamaru’s body squirmed once she felt another sensation. She felt someone sucking on her nipples. 

“R-Ruby will do her best.” Another girl she had not seen used her mouth to taste Hanamaru’s mounds. Despite her frail and small figure compared to the other girls, Ruby licked Hanamaru’s tit while intensely rubbing her clit using her hands. She lost herself tasting Hanamaru, licking the sweat off her skin. Covering Hanamaru’s breasts with her saliva and sucking on them hard enough to leave a mark.

“Mm, Hanamaru-san, you are great.” Riko spoke. She was taking care of Hanamaru’s other tit. She licked it all over, while touching herself. Riko was really into it since she had already pushed three fingers inside her pussy. She felt frustrated and jealous, wishing this was her, so that only made her force her fingers in and out a lot more intensely. She used her other hand to rub her tits, pinching her own nipple as she sank her teeth into Hanamaru’s mounds before tasting her nipples again. 

Hanamaru’s brain had completely shut down as she was fucked mercilessly in many different ways at once, she had never experienced such pleasure before, she couldn’t get enough of it. She wanted them all to use her, to defile her body, to turn her into a sex toy and fill her with their cum. 

It didn’t take long before everyone would grant her wishes. The first one to reach her climax was Yoshiko, shooting her seed all over Hanamaru’s face, followed by Chika that released it all over her hair. She felt the warm and thick liquid covering her skin before You pulled out, covering her breasts with semen. You continued to release load after load, shooting enough to make a poodle on top of Hanamaru’s breasts. A poodle which Riko and Ruby started drinking from, swallowing as much hot seed as they could as her pussies dripped with their own juices. 

Dia released her seed next, filling in Hanamaru’s pussy once more. Hanamaru arched her back in pleasure. The feeling of Dia’s hot seed while Kanan’s thick cock continued to pound her from behind was beyond wonderful. And even after Dia pulled out and semen dripped out of her pussy, Kanan still had energy to spare. She continued fucking Hanamaru while Dia’s cum dripped down into the shaft of her cock. Hanamaru did not even have energy to scream anymore. A fountain of juice shot from her pussy as she squirted, letting her love juiced mix with Dia’s seed. Even after that, it looked like Kanan didn’t know the meaning of mercy. After all, she would take training to build up stamina very seriously. 

Hanamaru was broken while Kanan forced her way inside a lot deeper. This time, not being able to contain herself, she made the bed wet as a yellow liquid poured out of her pussy. Urine spread and covered Kanan as Hanamaru shamelessly helped herself. 

Once Kanan finally hit her climax, she pulled out of Hanamaru’s hole. Her cum shot far enough to reach all the way to Hanamaru’s face, covering her entire body with it. 

In the end, Hanamaru lied down on the bed, completely out of air. She was drenched in sweat and her entire body was covered with everyone’s semen. She felt completely full as even Dia’s seed was still hot inside her. Her once tidy hair was now a complete mess. She felt satisfied and happy.

Looking at Hanamaru in this state however, made everyone turn rock hard again. They soon noticed Riko and Ruby who sat on the floor while still masturbating. The two girls stared back. They did not even need any words to know that they were next.

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people want it, I'm willing to write the sequel for this with Riko and Ruby~


End file.
